yj_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyche
'Tyche '(real name Lacy Greco, born ) is Background Thea and Antonio Greco knew their daughter was special the moment she started walking. Lacy was always quicker than most of the kids her age: where most children don't start walking until they're at lease nine months old, Lacy started walking at eight. She started running earlier, talking earlier, learning earlier. It was as if she was on a state of fast forward. By the time she was five she was already in first grade and just excelling. Whatever caused her growth spurts and advancements past where most people were crash hit when she was seven and suddenly, suddenly the growth spurts leveled back into a normal human pace. No doctor could explain it, but as far as they knew she was happy and healthy. But also with this Lacy learned she was faster than most kids. Hell, she was faster than most older kids too. And she was ecstatic and completely thought she was a Flash secretly. If you think she didn't have as much Flash merch as her mother and father would let her, you would be sorely mistaken. She found out who her biological father was when she was eleven. There was no sudden visit for her, and she didn't overhear her parents talking about it. No, it was honestly just her mother sitting her down and telling her "oh yeah, so your biological father is actually a god." It kinda caused a rift between her and her mother because that's a big thing to keep hidden from your kid for 11 years, especially when it would explain so much of the growth spurts and the speed. At sixteen, a new hero appeared in Central Illinois, not sixty miles from where Lacy lived. She knew about Wonder Woman and her ties to the Greek myths, and with this new sidekick of hers so close, maybe she could get some answers. So, she would spend her nights in Peoria trying to find him and talk to him. Finally, she did, seven months later. And he told her he didn't actually have any association with Wonder Woman. He took the name but, he was just a kid of Apollo using his powers for good. That was that. She didn't have any answers, and all she really got was knowing she had a cousin nearby, and she didn't actually know who he was. Wonder Boy, that was it. Three months later though, Lacy came home from school to find her mother, dead. Strangled. A python was found in the house not too long after. Lacy added two and two together, figured out that Apollo used her mother to get to her father. And she was angry. Because the relationship may have gotten strained after the secrets, her mother was still her mom. And clearly the way to get back at Apollo, through his son. But there was no way she could take on Wonder Boy. She was fast, yeah, but she couldn't fight, and if he was anything like her, there was no way she could win. Her bitterness grew.Category:Villain Category:Characters